Au coeur de tout
by RedSioda
Summary: Toute cette jeunesse étendue sur le dos ou sur le ventre, les yeux ouverts sur l'éternité, est la preuve qu'elle a échoué en choisissant l'attaque plutôt que la défense. Une histoire de Minerva McGonagall. Fait suite à la bataille de Poudlard.


**Au coeur de tout**

Par RedSioda

Résumé: _Toute cette jeunesse étendue sur le dos ou sur le ventre, les yeux ouverts sur l'éternité, est la preuve qu'elle a échoué en choisissant l'attaque plutôt que la défense. _

Une histoire de Minerva McGonagall.

* * *

Il y a des corps partout.

L'épuisement lui brûle la gorge alors qu'elle essaie d'identifier leurs formes inertes.

Des enfants.

Elle aperçoit aussi d'autres élèves, d'anciens étudiants qui ont fait leurs preuves, il y a longtemps. Ils sont étendus paisiblement aux côtés des plus jeunes. Dans l'intimité de son chagrin, leurs minois d'adolescents se confondent avec leurs traits d'adultes dans un moment douloureux où le passé et le présent se superposent et ne font qu'un.

Au cours de toutes ces années d'enseignement, elle en vu quelques-uns s'arracher à eux-mêmes et perdre leur enfance à tout jamais. Ils ont affronté les préjugés ou les deuils avec les genoux tremblants. Ils ont vu leurs rêves fleurir ou mourir. Elle espère de tout son cœur qu'ils ont eu la chance de vivre ces moments révélateurs que la grâce et la plénitude de la vie peuvent offrir,

La qualité éphémère de leurs vies lui fait peur. Ils ne doivent pas être oubliés, et sa détermination y verra.

Son regard ne cesse de revenir aux enfants. Les visages sans vie des plus jeunes retiennent son attention. Toute cette jeunesse étendue sur le dos ou sur le ventre, les yeux ouverts sur l'éternité, est la preuve qu'elle a échoué en choisissant l'attaque plutôt que la défense. Leurs corps témoignent qu'une victoire sans pertes est impossible et que la mort est en quelque sorte attendue. _C'est ce qui s'appelle un compromis noble_, lui murmure sa voix intérieure.

Ils sont l'évidence même qu'elle aurait dû insister, elle aurait dû se battre pour sortir les enfants du château. Le poids de sa responsabilité l'écrase.

Pourtant, ses pieds sont toujours solidement au sol; elle respire, elle ressent, et elle pense. Elle est toujours une partie de ce paysage grotesque qui refuse d'arrêter de changer et de bouger, ne serait-ce que pour un moment.

Elle veillait sur la plupart de ces enfants avec passion, et elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué à ses collègues. Mais Albus savait. Il détenait un pouvoir qui n'avait rien à voir avec la magie. Il pouvait lire ceux qui l'entouraient, et même ceux qu'il ne connaissait que depuis peu. Il pouvait voir la vie à travers leurs yeux.

Lors de l'un de ces innombrables après-midis au cours desquels ils avaient pris le thé ensemble, Albus avait écouté avec patience et un peu d'amusement ses monologues passionnés et idéalistes sur ce qu'elle voulait que les élèves comprennent en classe. Ils apprenaient tellement plus que la Métamorphose. Elle voulait qu'ils en fassent plus que de simplement répéter, à la manière d'un perroquet, tous les sorts qu'ils savaient par cœur.

Elle voulait leur faire comprendre qu'ils se familiarisaient avec l'éthique et la pensée critique chaque fois que l'acte de Métamorphose est requis ou lorsque vient le moment de choisir la forme qu'il prendra. Elle était impatiente de les voir comprendre que la Métamorphose est plus, tellement plus que de modeler l'environnement selon sa volonté.

Elle avait expliqué avec sérieux son choix de spécialité magique sous le regard toujours brillant d'Albus. Toute sa vie résidait sur la croyance qu'un sorcier pouvait changer les choses, non seulement par un sort, mais aussi par son jugement. Elle souhaitait tellement que ses élèves comprennent l'immense pouvoir que cela représente, lors de leurs sept années d'études dans sa classe à Poudlard.

- Avec la Métamorphose vient une grande responsabilité, avait-elle conclu, la voix vibrante.

Albus avait souri.

- Il n'y a qu'un vieux professeur pour être impressionné par l'amour que vous portez à vos élèves.

Elle ne l'avait pas nié. Elle l'avait regardé avec insistance, ne sachant pas exactement ce qu'il voulait qu'elle réponde. Malgré ses cheveux gris, elle était encore une étudiante à ce moment-là: elle n'avait pas compris qu'elle pouvait parler librement en présence du directeur.

Il lui tapota la main.

- N'êtes-vous pas d'accord avec moi? Enseigner démontre d'une grande foi envers l'humanité. Minerva. Vous aspirez à leur apprendre à choisir. Vous voulez qu'ils deviennent ce qu'ils souhaitent devenir, dans les limites de leur potentiel, et qu'ils ne soient pas prisonniers des limites qu'ils pensent avoir.

- Mais bien sûr! C'est au cœur de tout! avait-elle répondu, interloquée. C'est pourquoi nous enseignons!

Les ombres sur le visage du vieil homme offraient un contraste saisissant avec sa voix amusée.

- C'est pourquoi _vous_ enseignez. Cela pourrait aussi être une de ces nombreuses définitions que l'on accole à l'amour, il me semble. Allez, je vous prie…Reprenez donc un sorbet citron.

Que dirait son mentor aujourd'hui s'il se tenait à ses côtés en ce moment, face à tout cela, ce nombre vertigineux de jeunes vies perdues, des vies qu'elle avait souhaitées pleines de succès?

Elle fait revivre Albus dans son esprit. Le voilà, marchant dans la Grande Salle, réconfortant ceux qui croisent ses pas, prenant soin des autres en leur accordant la liberté de pleurer en sa présence, les libérant de leur culpabilité, continuant à enseigner à sa façon avec sa sagesse tranquille.

Sa présence occupe toute la Grande Salle pour un court moment. Il est là, elle le voit devant elle: il explique la triste réalité aux parents éplorés, aux conjoints en larmes. Être un sorcier de grand talent ne donne pas tous les pouvoirs.

Albus aurait insisté: il aurait été le premier à démontrer que même à son âge et avec son talent époustouflant, il devait accepter que ceux qui ont combattu, même les plus jeunes, avaient pris leurs décisions pour agir sur le monde.

Que la seule façon de pousser Voldemort à la défaite avait été de laisser aller Harry et de prendre la chance de le voir glisser dans un autre monde.

Elle comprend son propre rôle dans la chute de Voldemort avec une clarté nouvelle. Elle avait dû elle-même accepter le sacrifice que sous-tend l'enseignement. Parfois il faut faire un pas en arrière et laisser ces enfants exprimer librement ce qu'ils ont appris.

Elle refuse de rationaliser ses choix. Albus, lui, aurait été en larmes devant cette mer de corps inertes. Il aurait été lui-même, jusqu'au bout.

Le problème demeure. Elle n'est pas Albus. Elle est entêtée et soupe au lait. Elle est fière jusqu'à l'orgueil. Elle doit également être une poltronne parce qu'elle n'arrive pas à bouger et à aller au devant de ces parents qui débarquent en masse pour apprendre qu'elle a perdu certains de ces enfants dont elle avait la responsabilité.

La voix d'Albus la remplit. Il la guide et insiste. Elle a réussi; ses étudiants ont appris d'elle une leçon très précieuse. Ils ont appris à prendre leurs propres décisions. Ils ont appris l'éthique. Ils ont décidé ce soir ce qui était bien et ce qui devrait être bien. Ils ont montré au monde qu'ils ont fait leurs ces valeurs qu'elle leur a inculquées et qu'elle leur a appris à respecter. Rester à Poudlard pour se battre représentait la preuve indiscutable qu'ils ont compris l'impact qu'ils pouvaient avoir sur le monde.

_Vous leur avez accordé votre confiance afin qu'ils deviennent ceux qu'ils souhaitent devenir,_ murmure la voix fantomatique d'Albus. _Ils sont devenus plus, tellement plus. Ils se sont regroupés parce qu'ils y croient. Ils sont devenus des sauveurs. Ils sont devenus des héros._

Cela ne la réjouit pas. _Avaient-ils besoin de mourir pour cela?_ se demande-t-elle intérieurement, espérant une réponse. Mais la voix d'Albus se tait.

Les parents confiants lui ont confié leurs enfants. Ils les ont confiés aux professeurs.

_Severus, comment as-tu pu? Comment as-tu pu vivre ta vie en portant ce poids?_

Elle se tient immobile, non pas au centre de tout, mais dans un coin jonché par les cadavres et les débris. Le goût de l'échec la bouleverse: cette victoire goûte la cendre.

Maintenant qu'elle y pense, le bruit est effrayant. Il se répercute dans des vagues dissonantes dans la Grande Salle. Ce bruit est désorganisé, une cacophonie qui n'est ni joyeuse, ni triste. C'est un tumulte qui ne se fera plus jamais entendre entre ces murs.

Ce n'est pas le bruit riche et cuivré des voix de la rentrée, quand les étudiants refont connaissance dans le vacarme. Ce n'est pas le bruit aigu et explosif qui ponctue la fin de l'année, quand les vainqueurs exultent et les perdants sifflent.

Cette clameur est la vie et la mort, c'est la douleur et le deuil, c'est le triomphe et l'acceptation et c'est la colère et l'amour. Les gens rient et pleurent et crient et se serrent dans les bras et sanglotent et s'embrassent. Ils courent d'un côté à l'autre de la Grande Salle en tentant de sauver des vies, en se réjouissant d'être toujours là, en remerciant le ciel de leur chance, en pleurant leurs morts ou en contemplant ces premières heures sans la présence un être cher.

C'est presque insupportable. Ce bruit concentre tout ce qui fait de la vie ce qu'elle est, et il explose contre les murs du château.

Elle ferme les yeux. Ce qui lui reste à faire est de se souvenir de tout ceci, lorsque l'impossible a percuté l'inévitable. Le devoir a fait la lutte à la liberté de choix. Les élèves sont devenus des guerriers. Des morts arbitraires ont permis à d'autres de vivre.

Une main touche la sienne, et elle ne peut se résoudre à faire face à son propriétaire. Ses pieds sont ancrés dans les pierres de cette école. Elle ne l'a presque jamais quittée dans les longues années d'enseignement. Poudlard est sa maison et sa famille.

Elle connaît bien ses collègues. La main qui presse la sienne n'est pas celle de Pomona Chourave.

Parce que Pomona se démène à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle indique le chemin à ceux qui se pressent autour des blessés (_des enfants, tellement d'enfants_); elle contourne les tables qui sont devenus des tombeaux impromptus. Pomona exprime son chagrin en serrant contre elle les étudiants qui croisent son chemin. Elle les embrasse sur le front, essuie leurs larmes de ses pouces et lisse des mèches de cheveux trempés de sueur. Tous les enfants de cette salle deviennent ceux de Pomona. Elle respire le réconfort et sa générosité rayonnante réchauffe la pièce. Londubat passe tout près d'elle et Pomona laisse échapper un cri qui transperce Minerva.

- Mon brave garçon!

Neville se laisse étreindre quelques instants avant de glisser hors de portée de Pomona, avec une expression mêlée de fierté et de tristesse, l'expression d'un homme qui a décidé de ne plus être un enfant et qui se prépare à faire face aux conséquences.

La main glisse jusqu'à son coude, et Minerva sait que cette main n'appartient pas à Filius Flitwick, parce qu'il est juste devant elle, aux côtés d'une des jumelles Patil portant un gilet aux couleurs de Serdaigle (_merveilleuse et talentueuse Padma_) et Filius pleure. Filius a le courage de sa sensibilité et de son intelligence. Il repousse doucement Ernie Macmillan pour laisser passer les Patil, afin qu'ils s'approchent de leur fille et qu'ils la pleurent alors que Parvati reste à l'écart, les yeux gonflés et le visage fermé. Leur amour la bercera.

La main s'accroche à son coude. Minerva croit que ce n'est pas la main d'un élève parce qu'elle les voit tous, des élèves magnifiques, formidables, qui sont meilleurs qu'ils ne veulent bien le reconnaître.

Ce n'est pas la main de Harry. Il est au milieu de tout cela, visiblement ailleurs. Il regarde autour de lui comme s'il découvrait le château pour la première fois.

Son cœur va exploser. _Harry_.

La main est toujours sur son coude, et Minerva sait que ce n'est pas celle de Sibylle. Sa collègue tient la main d'une jeune fille ravagée, une jeune fille à la longue et opulente chevelure gluante de sang, des cheveux qui ressemblent à ceux de – _Oh mon Dieu, c'est Lavande_.

- Merci, Professeur McGonagall.

Elle tourne la tête pour apercevoir Luna Lovegood qui l'étudie de ses yeux bleus pleins d'intelligence dans lesquels flotte quelque chose qui appartient à Albus. C'est la main de Luna qui la touche et qui la raccroche à la Grande Salle.

- Si vous n'aviez pas envoyé les pupitres en direction des Mangemorts, plusieurs d'entre nous seraient morts.

Un rire incongru menace de s'emparer d'elle.

Elle le sait. Albus se réjouirait de la jeune Lovegood et de son talent singulier pour le hasard.

Elle tapote la main de Luna et trouve l'énergie de s'avancer au milieu de la tempête. Le premier pas est le plus ardu, mais les suivants la ramènent à elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait t'être utile? murmure-t-elle à Poppy Pomfresh, alors que celle-ci murmure en pointant sa baguette sur le flanc de Seamus.

- D'autres secours sont sur le point d'arriver de Sainte-Mangouste. Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour les morts.

Le regard de Poppy est sombre et insondable. Minerva comprend qu'elle a vu certains de ces enfants perdre leur dernier combat. C'était elle qui les tenait en vie, du bout de ses doigts ou par sa baguette. Combien de vies ont glissé entre ses doigts?

- Ils ont besoin de manger et de s'asseoir. Ils ont besoin de se reposer.

- Ma chère Poppy… Oui, bien sûr. J'y verrai.

- Je n'ai pas choisi ce métier pour voir des enfants mourir, Minerva. On m'a appris à les sauver.

- Je le sais, ma chère. Tu en as sauvé beaucoup.

Le désespoir est vite passé. Poppy reprend ses moyens et chuchote des mots d'"encouragement à Seamus qui remue un peu.

Bouger, diriger, faire. Ce sont ses forces. Minerva incline la tête vers Kreattur qui se prosterne à ses pieds.

- Que veut la maîtresse du château?

- Nous avons besoin de nourriture pour nourrir tous ces gens. Merci.

Il a déjà fait signe aux autres elfes de maison qui s'attroupent autour de lui avant de disparaître aux cuisines.

Les heures se succèdent dans la confusion. La fin de la matinée vient en un clin d'œil et lorsque Arthur Weasley se plante devant elle, elle prend conscience qu'elle a fait spontanément tout ce qu'elle avait peur d'échouer.

- Auriez-vous objection à ce que nous utilisions les dortoirs pour se reposer un peu avant de retourner à la maison?

- Mais bien sûr que non. Je ferai une tournée pour savoir quels dortoirs peuvent être utilisés.

Arthur acquiesce de la tête. Elle presse ses mains entre les siennes.

- Je suis tellement désolée, Arthur. Tellement désolée.

Elle grimpe l'escalier qui mène aux dortoirs de la tour de Gryffondor. La fatigue pèse dans ses jambes. Ses doigts effleurent les tapisseries épaisses et soyeuses. Sa baguette magique est un fardeau, mais elle ne peut se résigner à la ranger.

Elle pousse la porte qui mène aux chambres des garçons, et les voilà tous les trois.

Ron Weasley dort sur le dos. Hermione Granger repose à ses côtés. Leurs têtes se touchent. Dans le lit voisin, Harry est étendu sur le côté, tout seul, ses cheveux se hérissant sous la brise fraîche qui entre par la fenêtre entr'ouverte.

Elle marche jusqu'à son lit avec précaution. La dernière fois qu'elle s'est tenue au-dessus de lui, c'était sur le seuil de la maison des Dursley, alors qu'elle se préparait à le quitter, à peine capable de l'abandonner à son sort pour plusieurs années de misère.

Ses paupières frémissent. Ses joues sont rouges et son front porte toujours la cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Il est vivant.

- Un enfant ne peut survivre à Voldemort, avait-elle murmuré en panique à l'attention d'Albus, lorsqu'ils avaient compris que Harry avait bel et bien vu l'attaque contre Arthur Weasley, deux ans plus tôt.

- Mais il l'a déjà fait, Minerva.

- Pourrait-il le faire de nouveau?

Un enfant a triomphé de Voldemort à deux reprises, dans deux contextes différents, Un vieux sorcier avait eu confiance que cela puisse arriver de nouveau.

Ceux qui sont encore dans la Grande Salle, qu'ils soient morts ou vivants, ont aussi vaincu Voldemort dans la vie et au-delà de celle-ci, grâce à Harry.

Elle soupire. Ses peurs et son inquiétude la quittent pour un moment. Harry respire. Il rêve. Minerva écoute avec attention. Un petit sourire lui tord les lèvres. Il ronfle, aussi.

Elle sort de la pièce à reculons et ferme la porte soigneusement. Ce dortoir n'accueillera pas d'autres dormeurs. Elle dirigera les gens vers d'autres lits dans le château. Elle prêtera sa chambre à ceux qui en auront besoin.

Ses pas résonnent dans le château.

C'est à ce moment, seulement lorsque tous auront un endroit pour se reposer, qu'elle marchera dans l'immense Grande Salle désertée des vivants, sans la voix d'Albus pour adoucir son chagrin. Elle sait que les années la rattraperont. Mais elle marchera bien droite dans les allées et elle sera fière jusqu'à l'orgueil.

Elle touchera leurs cheveux. Elle laissera ses doigts courir sur une main détendue. Elle se permettra de petits gestes d'affection à l'attention de ceux qui l'ont fait grimacer par leur ignorance, ceux qui l'ont surpris, ceux qui l'ont rendue fière, ceux qui l'ont fait rire jusqu'à en pleurer une fois les portes de son bureau bien fermées.

Elle se souviendra de ces courts moments quand leurs vies ont croisé la sienne.

Elle fera le décompte de leurs vies, et elle les recomptera. Elle se permettra quelques heures tranquilles aujourd'hui pour saluer une dernière fois celles et ceux à qui elle a enseigné.

* * *

_**Fin**_

_**Notes: Un gros merci à Queenb23more et Mags pour la correction de la fic originale. Ce OS a été publié pour la première fois sur Checkmated. Il a été quelque peu adapté dans la traduction française.**_


End file.
